Crocky!
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: One shot inspired by the Pirate fairy, I love crocky so I made this. so what if years after the events of the pirate fairy they heard the tick tock again. What would Rosetta do? I own nothing.


**A one shot for Tinkerbell, I thought this up after watching ****_Tinkerbell and the pirate fairy _****and found that in none of the current fanfic in this genre is Crocky present. I love Crocky! Who doesn't?**

* * *

It's been years since Zarina returned to Pixie Hollow, Tinker Bell obviously went on more adventures including the summer trips to the mainland.

At the moment the whole gang were hanging out by the shore in the shade of one of the many lagoons of Neverland.

"This is nice" Tink said resting against Terrance.

"Yeah, when's the last time all of us just relaxed together?" Terrance asked, pulling Tink closer to him which she did not argue to.

"I'm just glad you two finally got together," Rosetta said, "I'm amazed how long it took for you to get over yourselves and admit you had feelings for eachother."

"You're forgetting the fact that both of them are extremely stubborn and oblivious at times." Vidia said, always the one to voice the hard truth.

"Hey!" Tink and Terrance protested loudly, which caused everyone to burst out laughing and the couple to blush.

After a while (once they all were able to stop laughing) they fell into a sweet silence.

Rosetta was the one to break the silence by abruptly sitting up and twisting around frantically, "Did you guys hear that?" she asked still twisting around as if looking for something.

"Hear what?" Iridessa asked.

"Listen," Rosetta said, everyone strained to hear whatever Rosetta did. Finally they heard the faint repetitive tick tock.

"That sounds like a clock." Tink said.

"What's a clock?" Terrance asked.

"Its something we came across a few years ago on our adventure with those pirates and Zarina. It would go tick tock non-stop and it drove one of the pirates crazy." Tink explained.

Rosetta gasped and flew off in the direction she heard the noise come from. With that the rest of the group raced after her.

"Rosetta, what's the rush?" Vidia asked as they caught up to her.

"I just remembered him, when we were fighting the pirates Cocky had swallowed that clock!"

"Are you saying that-" Fawn asked but stopped when Rosetta stopped dead in her tracks and hid behind a big leaf, the rest followed her example. They ended up looking over a lagoon that was big enough to home a large crocodile.

"Um, who was 'Crocky'?" Terrance asked in a whisper.

"Zarina turned Rosetta into an animal fairy and in that time she became the mama to a baby crocodile," Tink answered.

"Ro, do you honestly think that this tick tocking is-" Silvermist asked but was shushed by Rosetta as the tick tock picked up again.

The water in the lagoon was moving and from it came up two eyes that popped with the tempo of the tick tock, and from the water emerged a large green scaly crocodile that lazily walked onto the sand.

"Well I'll be," Rosetta said to herself.

"He sure did get big, last time he was small enough for you to ride." Fawn comments.

Then Rosetta bursts through the foliage headed straight for the large crocodile calling out, "Crocky! Mama's here!" causing the crocodile to look up at her.

"Is she crazy?!" Vidia asks but none of them did anything.

"Rosetta! Get back here!" Iridessa called out but she was already in front of the crocodile.

"Hey Crocky, remember me?" Rosetta asked and was sniffed as a response, and after a moment to all the fairies' surprise, was given a kiss by the large reptile. "Aw, you do remember. Mama missed you, yes she did, yes she did." she said as she scratched his snout.

"This is the same garden fairy that was once afraid of mud, that just faced down a giant crocodile," Terrance stated.

"You've gotten big, yes you have, who's my big boy, you are, you are," Rosetta cooed to Crocky as she scratched at his snout and the others cautiously approached. "You're still a cutie, you know that? You're still my little cutie, yes you are."

"I don't think the other animal fairies will believe this when we get back," Fawn says, watching the interaction of her garden fairy friend and the crocodile that formed an attachment with Rosetta when he first hatched.

"What, that Rosetta has reunited with her baby crocodile from her time as an animal fairy?" Vidia asked.

"Yeah that is kinda hard to swallow," Silvermist comments.

"Well I don't care," Rosetta inputs, "It's just so nice to see this little guy again. Have you been a good boy? Hm? Did you teach those nasty pirates a lesson?" Surprisingly Crocky nodded and licked his lips happily which made her laugh. "Mama's so proud of you!" Rosetta continued to scratch his head and he began to wag his tail causing it to thump against the sandy lagoon beach.

"Are you as surprised as I am?" Fawn asked.

"I think so," Silvermist answers.

"I'm surprised she still has her animal fairy touch with this guy," Vidia comments.

"Just because you didn't want to remember your time as a tinker doesn't mean I forgot my time as an animal fairy, although I'd prefer to forget the bugs. Fawn did teach me a lot in that short time." Rosetta said as she resumed scratching Crocky's head.

"Hey girls, its getting late, we should start heading back," Terrance said as he noticed the setting sun.

"Alright, bye baby," Rosetta kissed Crocky on the nose and began to fly away but stopped when she heard him whimper. "Don't worry I'll be back, we'll hang out here again, maybe tomorrow. How does that sound?" Crocky perked up and gave her another kiss. "Well I gotta go now." Slowly she flew off to meet up with the rest of the gang, "Children are so needy." Everyone laughs and head back to Pixie Hollow for the night.

As promised the gang hung out with Crocky at least once a week from then on. Crocky was a happy crocodile when he got so many visitors to his little lagoon so often, he even made an effort to keep it clean, it helped since talent fairies had a hand in making the lagoon look it best. He was an even happier crocodile to have his momma again.

* * *

**How did you like it? please review and read my other stories if you like those genres.**

**-greekgeekspywannabe**


End file.
